Childhood (repost)
by humid mars05103
Summary: my take on altair's childhood. edited and revised


**Childhood**

**Many thanks to Julius Night, shapeshifter12 and my other reviewers for finally getting me off my lazy ass and fixing this story.**

**Chapter1**

In a cold alley in Damascus there was a boy by the name of Altair. To most eyes Altair was a lowly street rat, but he was more than that he possessed a special gift that he called eagle eyes. While it's true that he is a thief, a skilled thief at that, he didn't do it by choice it was either that or starve to death. By using his "eagle eyes' he was able to identify who might have the largest purse. Just when Altair was about to give he spotted a hooded man with pure white robes with a small strange insignia. Any man with robes that nice should be incredibly wealthy, right? The hooded figure seemed to be very tall and well built: Altair knew that he was going to have to be extremely careful with this one. One wrong move could be his last. As Altair began moving closer to the man he formulated his plan. He decided to run up against him to make it like he was rushing to go home. And that's exactly what he did.

Hooded Man POV: Ugh, I'm so tired thank the lord in in the sky that I'm finally going back home to my beautiful wife and my two sons. The thought of them alone is what keeps me going; without them I would have collapsed long ago. I stiffened, I felt eyes on me, but I figured it was just my nerves getting the better of me besides nobodies even around. How wrong I was. I heard light quick steps, I was about turn around until I was shoved. "Watch where you're going boy!" I shouted angrily. "Sorry sir, but I gotta get home," the boy shouted back. Hmmm how strange I feel lighter than usual: I decided to check myself. Son of a bitch, he took my purse! I took of in a sprint "Boy come back here, give my purse back!" I roared with anger.

Altair POV: I smirked, another successful theft surprisingly easy; wow how lucky am I judging by the weight of the purse this should last me a week. "Boy come back here, give my purse back!" Uh oh I should've known this wasn't going to be that easy, I thought while running for my life. Damn he's catching up fast, I better try and lose him in the alleyways.

Normal POV: Altair knew he could not outrun this man and took a turn in an alley, but realized his mistake as soon as he noticed that this alley was a dead end and consequently was cornered. The man was finally able to get a good look at the thief, and was surprised that the boy looked barely 12 wearing tattered clothing. He also took notice that the boy hadn't eaten in several days. "What's your name boy, where are your parents," I asked him. "My name is Altair and I have no parents." Altair replied. Hmmm, this boy is quite the skilled thief, he has potential, I thought thoughtfully. Finally decided what to do, "My name is Abdul how would you like to accompany me to my village, and stay in my house for now." Altair was suspicious of his offer, and asked, 'why would you want to help me even after I stole your purse?" "Because I have two other sons who I love very much, and I can't just leave a child to starve to death, and live this kind of life," Abdul answered him. Eventually Altair reluctantly accepted Abdul's offer. "Now then give me back my purse" "…Okay" Altair said almost forgetting he still had his purse.

It was a 2 day long ride to the Masyaf village until they finally made it to Abdul's home. Almost immediately after he opened the door two boys came rushing out to hug their beloved father. After they were done embracing Abdul introduced them to Altair, "Malik, Kadar I'd like you to meet Altair; now you three go get acquainted I need to speak to your mother."

Abdul stepped in and began to look for his wife, Amber, in the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Suddenly she turned around and asked him "Why did you bring back a child!?" "How did you know?" Abdul asked. "I saw him when you came in and I know that he isn't from here, so that means you brought him here," she snappily replied. "But he is homeless and was starving, so I decided he could stay with us for a bit." "Absolutely not, we have enough mouths to feed!" Amber shot back. "Then at least let him stay for a few nights." "…fine, but if he makes a mess I will personally kick him out." "Okay, fine Amber," Abdul said slightly annoyed. During dinner time Abdul announced that Altair would be staying with them for a few days. Malik was beyond surprised and Kadar was over joyed for having the opportunity of making a new friend, but Altair was the one that was the most surprised since he thought Abdul wasn't serious about the offer, and that no one had ever showed him any kind of kindness except these kind strangers who were willing to take him in. That night Amber told him he could sleep in the living room on a makeshift bed which was a rug with several pillows laid out, but for Altair it was more than he'd ever had. During that time Amber asked Altair what had happened to his parents; to which he replied that he didn't know and left it at that. It was time to sleep, and for the first time in his life he slept peacefully whit a smile in the comfortable pillows.

**Please review and constructive criticism is very much welcomed. **


End file.
